How the Heart Becomes Black
by Kaiamara
Summary: Shippou is becoming fed up with Inuyasha,Keade,Kagome,Miroku,Sango and Kirara.What will he do when...Better summary inside.
1. The Pure Becomes Tainted

Evil Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But sadly, I do not. I only own the idea for this story and the items/weapons that do not belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Smelly lawyers.

Kaiamara: I like Shippou and all, but I've never made a fic about the little guy killing everyone else. So I just wanted to try it.

Summary: Shippou is becoming fed up with Inuyasha, Kaede, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. What will he do when someone gives him a good idea? Will he use this good idea? And who gave him this idea in the first place?

Chapter 1: The Pure Heart is Corrupted

It was a nice, sunny day in the Feudal Era. Well as nice it could get. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara & Miroku were out hunting demons and searching for Shikon Jewel shards. Per-usual.

"KAZE NO KIZU! (**I**)" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs as he slashed another centipede to pieces. A Shikon Jewel Shard flew into the air; Inuyasha caught it and handed it to Kagome. The second Kagome had touched the shard it shone brightly. Purifying jewel shards was one of Kagome's specialties.

"Another job well done," Miroku said with a smile." We're now moving another step closer to completing the jewel and defeating Naraku." Sango nodded at that statement.

"We all have a grudge against Naraku for doing something to us." Sango said as she put Hiraikotsu on her back.

"Except Shippou-bozu (**II**)," Inuyasha said as he sheathed Tessaiga (**III**). "We dealt with the Thunder Brothers ages ago. And he hardly does anything anyway, completely useless."

Shippou looked down, his ears and tail drooped. Kagome went over and picked him up. She snuggled him and a small smile came on his face. Kagome passed him a lollypop. "Thanks Kagome. I feel a bit better." They all headed back to the village all happy, except for one. Shippou.

It had gotten darker out, Shippou had gone for a walk while the others where sleeping. He stopped by the riverside and splashed some cold water on his face. As he stood there, a noise came from the trees, but the little kitsune was too preoccupied with something that Inuyasha had said earlier:

"_Except Shippou-bozu," Inuyasha said as he sheathed Tessaiga. "We dealt with the Thunder Brothers ages ago. And he hardly does anything anyway, completely useless."_

"Stupid Inuyasha-san (**IV**)," Shippou mumbled under his breath. "I hate him."

A snicker came out from the woods Shippou had heard this.

"Who's there?" he shouted as a figure came out. It was Naraku with Kanna, they had something masking their scent a scent of the forest, so that Inuyasha wouldn't come and get them.

"What do you want?" Shippou quickly asked with a snide tone.

"Just to help you get back at Inuyasha for the way he's been treating you." Naraku said with a grin.

"And how do you want me to get him back you ask?" Shippou asked as he backed away from Kanna.

"How you ask? By killing those close to him first kill the old woman, then Sango and Kirara (**V**), Miroku, and then Kagome. And then after killing Kagome wait a few days and then kill Inuyasha as well." Naraku said as he ended with an evil grin.

"Alright, but how do I kill them without being detected?" Naraku smiled and passed Shippou two objects.

"This pendant will mask your own scent so Inuyasha and Kirara cannot track you down and it will also change your appearance for as long as you need."

"And the other object?"

"It transforms into a weapon, a bow with a spear at the end, and it will negate the effects of Inuyasha's sword, Kagome's arrows and it will protect you from Sango's Hiraikotsu."

"But what will I do about Miroku-san's Kazzana (**VI**)?" Shippou said as he put the two objects into his pockets.

"Don't worry, a barrier will erect itself and it will protect you from the Kazzana."

"Thank you so much, Naraku-sama (**VII**)!" Shippou said with a small bow as Naraku and Kanna vanished in a smoke of miasma.

'_Naraku-sama is the best! He gave me all these cool weapons to destroy Inuyasha-san, Kagome, Sango-chan, Miroku-san and Kirara with!"_ Shippou had thought with an evil grin. '_They won't call me 'useless' anymore.'_

End of Chapter One!

Translations:  
I. The Kaze no Kizu, which in English is known as Inuyasha's signature attack. The Wind Scar or The Scar of The Wind.

II. –Bozu. This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term 'kid' or 'squirt.'

III. Tessaiga. This is just a different way of spelling Tetsaiga.

IV. –San. This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

V. Kirara. This is the way you spell Kilala, seeing in Japan they don't have a character for the letter 'L'.  
VI. Kazzana. We people who don't watch the Japanese know this as, The Wind Tunnel.

VII. –Sama. This is one level higher than '-san' and is used to confer great respect.

Note: All of the honorifics, -bozu, -san and –Sama were all taken from the translations done by Delray from the books xxxHolic, Tsubasa, and Negima. They deserve the credit.

Kaia: I hope you all liked it so far! Please read and review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'd like to hear the constructive criticism you all have to offer! And I'm using honorifics because…they're fun! And if you're wondering something, why Shippou isn't killing everyone then you obviously didn't read the first chapter very thoroughly...

Naraku: Ku ku ku. I cannot believe I'm helping out that stupid little kitsune...

Kaia: Well I made you, since I'm writing the fic ¬¬;

Naraku: ...I hate you.

Kanna:...

Al: Please wait up for chapter two!

Ed: Al! What are we doing here! It isn't even our show!

Al: We're two of Kaiamara's favourite show characters.

Ed: That's an alright reason...

Kaia: Please R+R!


	2. Good Bye Priestess

Disclaimer: Hey. I still don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this idea. So there P.

Kaiamara: Kaia here. With my second chapter of this fan fic! Hurray! Let us all cheer about its complete lateness. –Large crowd begins to cheer- I feel loved. . Let the fic begin!

Shippo: Oh thank you so much for making me an evil kick in the pants.

Kaiamara: Why you're welcome! –Hugs Shippo-

Shippo: Have you ever heard of the word "sarcasm" before?

Kaiamara: --; Go away. –Attacks Shippo with a near-by pedestrian-

Shippo: 0.0

Chapter Two: Good-bye, priestess-san.

A 15 year-old girl with wavy, raven-black hair came running towards a small figure that was exiting from the darkening forest. Her green and white shirt was ruffling in the wind. As did her green skirt, her knee-high socks falling down to her brown shoes. When she had reached him she kneeled down low to look at him better.

"Where were you Shippo? We were all rather worried about you." Kagome queried to the young kitsune (I) with a look of worry on her kind face.

"Oh, I was just out for a walk to clear my head of the things that have been happening lately." He answered her with a steady tone not to let her ponder even more about his whereabouts

"Alright Shippo." Was the answer that he had received then the sound of lone footsteps heading back towards the village.

It was pitch black when the young kitsune had returned to the hut he resided in when he was in this particular village. Thoughts were running through Shippo's head. Thoughts of murder and how he was going to do it, he knew he was going mad. Doomed to kill the ones he loved and the ones he called "friends." He knew this task he had to do. A small voice in his head told him, "No! You shouldn't do this Shippo. Weren't they the ones that avenged your father and made you have a family again?" Sadly enough, it was drowned out by an even larger voice. One that sounded like Naraku, "Ku ku ku." It said, "Friends? Who needs them? You were alone when they had come by and you were doing completely fine on your own. Why do you need them now? Ku ku ku you have someone else now someone who takes you for who you are. That wretched miko (II) only took you in because she pitied you. Kill her last so she will be able to suffer…kill the weakest first. Kill that elderly "miko."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara had gone out in search of a Shikon Shard that Kagome had located earlier that morning. It was just Shippo and Kaede now.

"Don't you want to join us today Shippo?" Sango asked the young kitsune as she had just leapt on Kirara's back.

"_That's quite alright Sango-chan., " he said with a tired smile "I'm not feeling very well, so I'll just stay here with Kaede-San."_

"_Okay Shippo. Just be careful. "And with a nod the group was off._

Gentle, aged footsteps were coming closer towards the small body of the young kitsune. It was the aged footsteps of the resident miko, known as Kaede. Her waist-length grey hair swayed behind her as she returned to the wooden hut where Shippo had been laid down to rest. The elderly woman had thought it was him resting, when it was just one of his clones. A loud noise came from the forest, which startled the priestess.

"What could be making such a racket as these late moments of the nigh'?" Kaede had asked herself as she slowly lifted herself from the clone's side to see what had created such a sound. Picking up her bow and arrows just as she left, readying herself for what may be there.

"Greetings Priestess, or should I say Kaede-baasan (III)?" Came a mocking voice from somewhere in the forest.

"Who be there?" the elderly woman asked to whomever was there.

"Oh, you know me rather well I should say. Quite sometime now, but you still probably don't know that it's me." The voice came again with a bit of a snicker. Kaede had readied her bow with an arrow.

"Ye should be wary fore ye trespassed into this forest."

"Oh no! I am so scared. Seeing as your resident hanyou (IV), miko, youkai taijiya (V), monk and prong-tailed cat demon are not here right now." Another mocking laugh came after this statement. An arrow shot out into the forest.

"How do ye know about them?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Well, things like this go around you know." Said with a smirk forming on the lips of the owner of the words. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Pulling out a weapon, a bow with a spear at the end, a body quickly moved across from the priestess. His pendant on, so she wouldn't recognize him.

An arrow shot quickly from the bow, the foe dodged it with ease. The old woman was shifting her head around frantically, looking for the opponent. When something sharp had entered her gullet.

"Gah!" Kaede shouted before her hands became limp and dropped the bow and arrows. The blade then began to turn, causing the priestess even more pain and suffering. Blood began to trickle from her mouth, then she began to cough up big bursts of it.

"W-wh-who would y-ye b-be?" were the last words out of her mouth before she collapsed to the ground, seeing as the blade had been removed.

"Heh. Seeing as you are about to perish soon, I may as well tell you." As he yanked the pendant off, his body began to shrink, until it had turned into the appearance of a young kitsune. "I am Shippo."

Before she died, Kaede's face was fixed in utter astonishment and sadness. Shippo smirked, and began to return to the hut.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara had returned sometime later. "Shippo!" Sango yelled. "Are you alright!" Kagome and Sango came rushing into the hut to see if he was alright. They each did a sigh of relief, as Kagome scooped him up and began to hug him.

"Do you know what happened?" Kagome asked him

"No, what happened Kagome?"

"Kaede was murdered!"

"What? Who would do such a thing to an elderly woman?"

"We don't know. Inuyasha is looking for a scent right now, but coming up with nothing."

Outside

Inuyasha was still on the ground looking for a scent, but coming up dry. Miroku was examining Kaede's body.

"It seems that she died of her organs being sliced up." He said as he pointed to her gullet.

"Kaede didn't deserve this, even though she may have been annoying, she still deserved better." Inuyasha said as he had risen from the ground.

"Did you find any scent Inuyasha? Naraku's scent perhaps?" the monk had queried the hanyou, but he just shook his head.

"Nothing close to his scent it seems that something or someone was covering it up."

"Kanna perhaps? She doesn't have a scent." Miroku stated optimistically.

"No, this doesn't seem like her work at all." Inuyasha said with a tone of bitter disgust. "Let's just give Kaede a good funeral and then we can discuss this with the others. Alright?"

"Good idea Inuyasha. We'll have the funeral soon."

Chapter End

Translations:

I. Kitsune. A fox demon or fox in Japanese.

II. Miko. A priestess

III. –Baa. An honorific for grandmother. (I think)

IV. Hanyou. Who's the one we all know and love? Inuyasha! And he is half-demon, and half-human.

V. Youkai Taijiya. Demon Exterminator, or something along those lines

Kaia: I really do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Please don't kill and/or flame me for killing Kaede.

Kaede: 'Tis all right young one. Everyone has a time to leave and mine was that time, in this fiction of fan.

Kaia: 0.0 Okay… I finished writing this chapt4e around one in the morning. –Yawn- Tired now. I also figured out a good song to go with this fic and Shippo right now. Unwell by Radiohead or whomever the band is. The song might be popping up in the next chapter.

Shippo: Thank you so much for making me kill Kaede. –Katherine Hamelian then pops out (my Harry Potter. character whom I need to start my fic for)-

Katherine: Please read and review. Hey look, it's a review button. It's shiny too. I bet you like shiny things. And the button likes to be pressed on by your cursor and my story also enjoys being reviewed. I think you should make my story happy. I mean Kaiamara's story.

Kaia: I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!


End file.
